


A Thousand Paper Cranes

by SoftlyDepressed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Adultery, Allura is a bitch here, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cheating, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death, Divorce, Established Relationship, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance is an asshole, Langst, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mention of sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PINING KEITH, Relationship Problems, Top Lance (Voltron), a thousand paper cranes, adashi, broganes, klance, pining lance, there's no smut here lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyDepressed/pseuds/SoftlyDepressed
Summary: "A thousand paper cranes to show you how much I love you." Keith whispered to himself and gently placed the golden paper crane in their shared bed.It doesn't mean when you're married, the story ends and you're gonna live a wonderful Dreamland. The story has just begun to a new chapter in the book.





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's been 3 years since I started writing again, so I'm really sorry if my writing style sucks. I'm a rusty author but hope you understand! :')
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for the grammar errors, I'll fix and edit it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the starting is rushed, just filled with rush narration, it's because the story doesn't focus there, I hope you understand and I'll try to be better next time.

Back in the Garrison, where the two boys met. They started off as so called _"rivals"._ Competing in small little things, bickering and arguing about almost everything. But eventually, they turned into the best of friends through out the time they spent together. When one of them was in trouble, the other one is always there to save him. Secretly, their friends were having bets if they will end up together.

 

 

And as time passes by, their bond became stronger and feelings were blooming. As funny as it sounds, they became lovers. Just what their friends expected to happen, but in a sense, they were so happy for those two, they even threw a party. And those two idiots who were obliviously pining for each other, Keith and Lance.

Through the stressful months of close to graduation, they eventually passed and get to graduate by the end of the school year. The group of friends celebrated for passing their exams and having aced scores.

Eventually, the brunette final asked the question, "Will you marry me?" during their last College Party in the Garrison. And the raven haired boy can't help but sob and tackle his boyfriend with a bright answer, "Yes! Absolutely!"

 

The two of them planned to get married and live together after the graduation. Their friends supported them and congratulated them. Even the gremlin can't wait for their wedding when she heard it.

After graduating, they got married and Lance found a stable job. But they didn't have enough funds to buy a house yet. He told Keith that he'll be alright supporting the two of them and promised him that he'll eventually buy a huge house for Keith. And told him that he should just relax and stay home in their apartment.

Lance doesn't want Keith to work since he knows that Keith gets tired so easily and gets stressed out.

Keith protests about this and said he'll be fine with working. He feels like a burden and doing nothing, while Lance overworks himself.

"Keith, I promised you that I'll buy you a huge house that we can live in together." Lance said as he caressed Keith's cheek. Keith leaned in to the touch but grumbled a little, because why is Lance so kind and caring? To the point he doesn't care about himself sometimes. 

"I'm fine with this apartment you know? As long as I'm with you, I'm okay. And you're overworking yourself."

"Pshhh I'm not gonna faint or anything! I'm a tough guy!" Lance jokingly showed off his 'muscles'

Keith snorted and softly smacked Lance's arm.

 

"I'm honestly tougher than you, when it comes physically."

"Oh really? Who is tougher in bed then?" Lance smirked and Keith turned bright red and covered his face.

"C-Can you not talk about that!?" Keith stuttered and Lance just laughed and hugged him.

"Gosh, you're always so adorable. I love you so much, we're married for 2 years and I keep falling for you even more. I'll love you forever, Keith."

"I love you, too." Keith said in response and smiled. He loves this, so simple yet so wonderful.

 

 

***

 

 

After 2 years of Lance's hard work,  it all paid off. He could cry on how happy and excited he is because he finally bought a huge house. In fact, it was a mansion.

 

"No peeking through the blindfold Keith!" Lance said as he keep his eyes on the road.

"Alright. Where are we going anyway? It feels like we've been driving for hours." Keith huffed and leaned back at his seat with a blindfold in his eyes.

"Excuse you Mr. McClain, but we've only been driving for at least 40 minutes and we're almost there."

"What's with the blindfold?"

"Obviously there's a surprise, Mullet." Lance chuckled.

"I know that." Keith replied and frowned.

"Then why were you asking? You'll wait and see, babe."

After 5 minutes, they arrived at their destination, a subdivision filled with huge houses.

 

Lance stopped the car in front of a mansion with golden looking gates. He got out first and opened the door for Keith.

 

 

 

 

"So I guess we're here. Can I take this off now?" Keith asked and touching the blindfold.

 

"Go ahead, honey." Lance felt excited and so proud of himself. He finally bought a house. He wanted to give everything to Keith. The person who loves him for who he is and for being there to his darkest times. Keith deserves everything and Lance is willing to do anything to give Keith that everything.

 

Keith removes the blindfold and was so stunned to see a very huge structure stands before him. He was absolutely speechless.

 

 

"What do you think?" Lance asked hesitantly when Keith doesn't say anything. Does the mansion looks weird? Is it terrible? Was there something wrong? Lance thought as he felt anxiety washed over him.

 

"Lance this is so wonderful!" Keith turned around to face Lance. Without warning, he jumped to his husband's arms and hugged him really tight.

 

"I really thought you didn't like it. You weren't saying anything back there." Lance replied and sighed in relief. He gave Keith a tight squeezed and eventually lets go.

 

"You idiot, who wouldn't like that? And God, your hard work really paid off. Thank you so much, Lance." Keith smiled and leaned in to kiss Lance. His soft plump lips gently pressed against Lance's.

 

Lance smiled between the kiss and put more pressure, but he eventually pulled away blushing, and same goes for Keith.

 

"I don't want this to escalate quickly, let me give you a tour to our new home." Lance said and showed Keith the keys in his hand.

 

"Fine, and I'm really surprised you're not that eager to get into my pants today." Keith smirked while Lance was a blushing mess in front of his husband. Keith took the keys and went ahead laughing at Lance's dumbfounded face.

 

 

"Keith! You better not be begging for my affection later!" Lance said and frowned. He then jogged to catch up with his husband.

 

***

 

They went through the gates and Keith saw the huge garage. He'll check that out later, since he can finally put his precious motorbike in a place where it's safe, not the shitty parking outside their apartment building.

 

They went inside the mansion. Everything is brand new and looks marvelous. If the design of the house outside is stunning, it became even more stunning inside. A huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the large living room as they entered with a huge flat screen TV. Keith gasped as he saw his favorite collection of movies and Korean Drama Series.

 

They then went to the kitchen which is filled with magnificent marble tiles. There were already wines and food stored in the cabinets. Lance really did a magnificent job.

 

"Everything looks so expensive. How the heck did you even buy this?" Keith asked, so amazed at everything.

 

 

"I'm completely offended, dear. It's like you're underestimating the amount of money I earn," Lance replied and dramatically put a hand in his chest, acting as if he was shot.

 

"It was not my intention to offend you, you know. It's just that, I'm really overwhelmed. You've done so much for me Lance. And I didn't have anything to give you in return." Keith looked down.

"Keith, you don't need to give anything back. Just like you said, as long as you're with me, I'm already contented." Lance replied to his husband and tucked Keith's hair behind his ear.

"You're making me a spoiled brat, you know."

"I'm like your sugar daddy, babe," Lance smirked and he got a smack in the arm in return.

"S-Stop flattering yourself too much!" Keith huffed and he's bright red and embarrassed.

 

"This is a normal conversation, why are you so embarrassed? Is it because of the word, Daddy?" Lance teased and laughed out loud.

"Let's go and check the second floor, Lance." Keith ignored him and rolled his eyes. He then took Lances hand and intertwined their fingers. Then they made their way upstairs.

 

There were 5 rooms. The first room they entered is a music room. Keith was so amazed as he saw a grand piano and a violin. You can see the excitement in his eyes. Lance is mesmerized at the sight of his husband who is filled with happiness. It's like back in their younger years when the time Lance realized he was smitten with  his best friend, that was the time that the raven haired played the violin so gracefully and he was so starstruck.

 

Keith hurriedly went towards the grand piano and grabbed the violin.

"Let's play for second, please? It's honestly been a while since we played together." Keith pleaded with puppy eyes and how could Lance say no to that? The tour in the house can wait. He smiled and made his way to the grand piano and sat at the small stool.

"What do you want to play?"

"The usual, of course. But if you want to play something different, that's okay." Keith replied and positioned his violin.

"I'm good. One, two, three, go!" Lance said and they started playing. As the brunette's fingertips brushed with the piano's tiles and the raven haired started playing, it felt like time has stopped. The beautiful duo plays the Salut d'Amour by Elgar magnificently as the melody dances within them.

 

That was the music they played together for a contest in school and won. It was pretty obvious at that time that both of them were pining for each other. Salut d'Amour is a music composed by Elgar that's about love and endless showering of kisses.

Everything is warm and beautiful. Keith felt younger again and it brought back memories when Lance and him were still dating. He remembered the time, they were always competing who would get the highest grade in playing an instrument in music class.

He never doubted Lance and never hesitated to say yes when he was asked, "Will you marry me?".

Keith feels so elated to spend the rest of his life with someone he loves. He never thought he'd get married. He always thinks of himself as the "lone-wolf". But then Lance barged in to his life and everything changed.

 

 

He thought he'll be stuck with Shiro and be a burden. Since Shiro is already married to his husband named Adam. Or stay home with his parents and be also a burden, with nothing to do.

The soft melody of the violin and the piano makes a perfect sound that echoes the whole mansion. It has a moderate and a fast pace and Keith feels warm all over. He felt crying. This all seemed like a dream, but he's glad it isn't.

Lance looks at Keith with his oceanic blue eyes that are seriously drowning Keith. He smiled and magnificently playing the piano without looking. Keith felt his face go hot, Lance is always looking handsome and very attractive. Sometimes he felt anxious, why did Lance even like him back in the Garrison? He shrugged off the thought and continued playing.

Keith smiled and he felt lighter and he felt really relaxed. Damn, he could play the violin with Lance all day.

But sadly they have a house to check out. They ended the music with a last beautiful blending of melodies. 

"That was amazing." Lance said and stretched his arms.

"It was, it's really been a while. And I can't believe you bought a grand piano and a violin!"

 

"Well, I knew you love to play again and your violin was broken, since you smacked it in the wall." Lance replied and gave his husband a teasing look.

Keith rolled his eyes and said, "It was your fault. We had the most intense fight at that time."

 

"Wait, you were the one to blame. I was just trying to let you rest, since you were overworking yourself in practicing the violin. And then you got so stressed out and angry. Then boom! You smacked the violin in the wall!" Lance raised both of his hands in the air.

"And I never got to perform in the school festival." Keith replied and frowned.

 

"Awee honey, at least we can play together now. And yeah I'm sorry that it turned out that way."

"Nah, don't be sorry. Iverson probably scolded everyone who performed in stage since he was so disappointed for some reason." Keith said and snorted. Then they both started laughing.

"Well, we better finish checking out the house, so we can relax or play something again." Lance said and stood up. Keith hummed in response and they went outside the music room to look at the other 4 more rooms.

The 2nd room is an Art Studio which made Keith squealed a little since he's an artist and it's his hobby + job. People commissioned to his artworks. So he still makes money. And Lance approves about this and supports him.

 

The studio is filled with art supplies and the smell of paint. It made Keith remember his home with his parents. Since his old room is filled with art materials and and the smell of paint.

 

After checking out the art studio, they went to the 3rd room which actually a mini-library. The smell of books filled Keith's nostrils and made him squealed a little. 

"Lance, you're seriously spoiling me with these things," Keith said and touched the books with his fingertips.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," his husband gave him a sincere smile.

The 4th room is their bedroom. It has a large king size bed, a walk through closet. And there's a bathroom inside their room. It's probably the biggest room in the house. The huge windows looks mesmerizing and it leads to a balcony. Lance moved the large curtains and opened the balcony door and let Keith get outside first.

 

"I seriously can't thank you enough for everything, Lance. 

"You don't have to Keith, I mean it. I promised you to have a wonderful life with me." Lance replied and intertwined their fingers together.

 

"I'm already having a wonderful life since you came barging in to my life." Keith said and laughed.

 

"Rude! You say it like I'm a nuisance, Keith." His husband frowned. But ended up laughing once again.

"You're obviously not, but you know, the house is 45 minutes away from the Capital."

 

"It's fine, I can drive the car. And when you want to get out of the house, you have your motorbike." Lance replied.

"Promise me you'll be safe." Keith said and gave a worried look at Lance.

"I promise." Lance replied and squeezed Keith's hand for reassurance.

"I bet the 5th room is the guest room, right?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, you can check it out if you want to."

"Later, I'm hungry." After saying those words, Keith's stomach grumbled and he felt his cheeks get pink a little.

"Well then, as your beloved husband, I'll cook the most delicious lunch!" Lance chirped and spun Keith around without warning, he carried him in bridal style. Which made Keith let out a yelp and cling in to Lance's neck. His face now completely red.

 

"Give a warning next time! And Gooosh you're so embarrassing!" Keith hid his face in the crook of his husband's neck. Lance always smelled like fresh sunflowers and the summer. He always loves that smell.

 

"You never complained in our wedding day and a lot of people saw us." Lance smirked at Keith.

"That was just a one time thing and it was important..." he said as his voice gets lower through the last words.

Lance chuckles and finds it really adorable when Keith is so shy. Keith tries to get express his feelings even though he's bad at it. But he's trying. Besides, Lance is honestly okay with it, since he knows Keith loves him even without saying it verbally but in actions.

And then, it amazes Keith that Lance can carry him without a problem even with those lanky arms.

 

Lance just laughs as he carries Keith until they reached the Kitchen.

He then settles Keith down on one of the soft chairs in the dining table.

"You sit patiently, baby. Daddy's got you." Lance said with a smirked and gave Keith a wink.

 

Keith groaned and dragged his hands to his face. _Probably, my face is on fire._ Keith thought. Lance took some meat on the freezer and some vegetables then prepared the materials he needed.

"Gosh you're the worst."

"Thanks, babe. I'll take that as a compliment." Lance laughs and it's really music to his husband's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. :') Things are just getting started.


	2. Folding Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith being bored and alone, but eventually found something interesting to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammer errors! I'll eventually fix them :3

The loud alarm made Keith's eyes snap open. He felt arms clinging in his waist, so he slowly reached for the nighstand without disturbing his husband and grabbed the phone that keeps ringing.  
  
The alarm says, "Time to get ready, You have work at 8:30 AM." He turns it off and put it back in the nighstand. It is 5:49 AM in the morning and if Lance doesn't start moving, he will be late for sure. Since it takes 1 hour for his husband to prepare, because of skin care and face masks. And then there was this travel time for 45 minutes.  
  
Keith faces Lance and takes a moment to appreciate his face. Those wonderful freckles scattered across his face and the messy chocolate brown hair that is sticking out everywhere. He smiled and put his palm to Lance's face.  
  
"Gosh, you're so gorgeous." Keith mumbled and caressed his husband's cheek. Lance hummed in response and clinging to Keith tighter.  
  
"Lance, wake up. Honey?" Keith said while shaking Lance a little. Lance groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Did you just call me honey?" Lance said and smirked, he met those wonderful silver purple eyes.  
  
"You're breath stinks, go and get ready." He completely ignored Lance's statement and his husband frowned at him.  
  
"Excuse you, my breath doesn't stink! Plus I'm too tired, I thought it was Sunday todaaay."Lance whined and hugged Keith tighter.  
  
"Yesterday was Sunday, Lance. You'll be late, so start moving," he then runs his hand through Lance's hair.  
  
"I will, if we'll have a quickie." Lance said with a teasing smirk. Those words made Keith fully awake and he felt his face warms up.  
  
"I-It's so early Lance! And my ass still hurts from last night!" Keith complained and Lance bursted in to laughter.  
  
"Your ass can take it, babe."  
  
"No, it can't. It hurts like a bitch. You were so rough last night." Keith said with a frown.  
  
"Awee, but you love it and I'm not seeing you until tonight." Lance whined.  
  
"Nope, not saying yes." He slowly pushes Lance away.  
  
"Besides, I'm making breakfast today." Lance face light up and he was like an excited kid.  
  
"Well, better hit the showers then!" his husband chirped and dashed inside their shared bathroom. The raven haired chuckled and went off to bed to make breakfast.  
  
Keith wore his red lion slippers and went downstairs. He was panicking for a second that they moved in without their stuff, but Lance secretly brought them when they got here.

***

  
He took 3 eggs inside the fridge and some garlic and onion. Keith isn't the best cook out there but he knows how to do it. But of course, he makes the best scrambled eggs. It may be simple but there's something that makes in unique.  
  
His mother Krolia taught him how to make a special sauce to add. He heated the oil in the frying pan and waited a couple of minutes until it was boiling.  
  
  
Keith slowly puts the garlic and onion then the eggs that he mixed. And adding some special sauce he made. The aroma smelled wonderful and he knows that his husband will love it. He then grabbed the pack of bacons and opened it.

 

After cooking, he prepared the plates on the table and made coffee for both of them. Keith fixed the utensils he made in cooking and washed them. He felt hands wrap around his waist.

"Wow, you're fast. I'm seriously surprised." He turned arond and gave a peck on Lance's lips and smiled.

 

"Well, you're making breakfast and I can't wait to taste it. My stomach was so loud inside the bathroom." Lance replied and they went to the table to and sat together.

 

"Enjoy, it's all yours." He handed his husband a plate with the scrambled eggs, some bacons and cup of rice.

 

"Nope not yet, we need to pray first." Lance said and Keith jokingly rolled his eyes.

 

"You're such a good boy, Lance."

 

"Mama will get angry if we don't thank the Lord for this blessing."

 

"I know," he simply replied and they started praying.

 

"Lord, please bless this food that we're about to eat, from your bounty, through Christ, our Lord, Amen," after saying it in unison, Lance quickly shoved a spoon full in his mouth. And made a happy and pleased face.

 

"Gasgh dish iz so delichus!"

 

"Lance, don't eat when your mouth is full." Keith snorted and reached for Lance's mouth to wipe a grain of rice.

 _He's so adorable and beautiful._ They eat in silence, but it was not an awkward one. Just by their presence, the feeling is light and warm. It's wonderful to start a morning like this, feeling contented of everything and the aura is peaceful.

 

After eating breakfast, Lance cleaned the dishes and went upstairs to brush his teeth. Keith wiped the table clean and went back to the dining table to finish his coffee.

"I'll go now, sweetheart." Lance said and kissed his husband's forhead.

"Be safe and text me when your reached there safely, plus what time are you going to get home?"

"Yeah I will and maybe 9:30 PM? I'll call you when I'm coming home."

"Sure, just don't be so late. It's dangerous to drive late at night," Keith said while stirring his coffee with a small teaspoon.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I better get going, it's already 7:28 AM. Don't want to get caught in traffic. You have an extra key inside the drawer of the nighstand in our room," He said and waved goodbye and went through the door and locked it.

Keith can hear the engine of the car starting and eventually the car drove off outside their gates. He finished his coffee in one go, since it's not that hot anymore to burn his tongue.

 _Well, I need some clothes and things to organized._ He thought and put his cup on the sink, he's gonna wash that later.

 

He went upstairs to unpack the clothes they have and fix their closet. He started with his clothes and folded them neatly and fixed their shoes below the cabinet with a drawer below.

The raven haired boy is humming while organizing their things and putting some fancy clothes in hangers. He fixes Lance's shirts and smelled one of it with a scent of summer and the sea. Even without perfume, his husband still smells amazing.

After he finished unpacking and organizing, he took a quick shower and wore one of Lance's shirt that's a bit too big for him and a pair of red boxers. He dried his hair with a white towel and tied his hair in to a ponytail.

Keith went to the mini library and got a book that has a title "They Both Die At The End" that was written by Adam Silvera. The title got his attention and took it. He then went downstairs in their living room and sat at the large couch. He started reading the book, it was about a male protagonist that there's a hotline that will call you and tell you what day you'll die and he has to make some memories in his last hours.

And eventually he reached chapter 11 unknowingly. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs.

He gently placed the book beside him and put a red bookmark inside, since his eyes got tired a little from that none-stop reading. Keith got the remote and turned on the flat screen TV.

It was on an anime channel and the show that was being played is "Banana Fish" which is also one of his favorites. He doesn't need to read the subtitles, since he can understand Japanese because of his brother, Shiro.

It always gets Keith lonely when he's alone in their apartment, with no one to talk to and have nothing to do, just stay in a couch or something. He even got bored surfing through instagram and twitter. Now, he lives in a huge ass mansion and everything felt so big. The loneliness and boredom that he feels is eating him up. He knows he can't be greedy and let Lance stay in their house and not work. Since his husband is the one working and makes a proper living for both of them.

 

Maybe he can avoid boredom if he plays the violin? Or start the commission that was ordered the other day? Instead he felt lazy and just watched the advertisment play on the TV.

 

Then suddenly another ad plays and it caught his interest. Making Origami. He knows that not all people are interested in such things but his brother used to teach him how to make it when they were kids and it brought back memories. He smiled at the thought and then he remembers what Shiro said, _"Keith, do you know the Japanese Legend of A Thousand Paper Cranes?"_

_"No, what's it about?"_

_"Well, if you make a thousand paper cranes you can wish for something and it will be granted." his brother replied and smiled._

 

Keith smiled at the wonderful memory. Now he feels determined and make a thousand paper cranes. It may sound ridiculous about believing in granting wishes, but at least he has something to do and keep himself busy while Lance is away.

 

He turned off the TV and went upstairs to change his clothes. He needs a lot of origami paper to make a thousand of them.

 

Keith locked the house with a spare key and went off and rode his motorbike. He likes driving fast so he just drove for 30 minutes and reached the mall at 11:49 AM.

 

He parked his motorbike and and went inside the mall, he then went to the arts and crafts supplies section and got 41 packs of origami paper with different designs, since 1 pack contains 25 sheets. He got an extra one so he can practice how to make the paper cranes. 

Keith went to the cashier with a basket full of origami papers. People were looking at him and maybe thinking why he needs a lot of those and it's unlikely to see someone with emo clothes buying so many origami papers.

Keith doesn't give a fuck about them, if he wants something, he's gonna get it. The cashier smiled at her and started talking to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you buying a lot of these?" She asked as she continue to swipe them. She has a name tag which says "Acxa".

"I'm going to make 1000 paper cranes for someone." Keith replied simply.

"Oh my, is it for your girlfriend? What a lucky lady! I heard about the legend of a thousand paper cranes. She's honestly gonna love it, gosh I wish someone will do that for me." She said and pouted a little trying to act cute.

"Uh, I'm gay." The cashier went silent and looked at him with surprised eyes. _How dare she assumes I'm straight. I never even got a girlfriend in my life._ He sighed softly and ignored that some people looked at his direction from what he just said.

After the cashier finishes, Keith paid and took the bag. But before he was out, the girl named Acxa said, "I hope you successfully make those papers cranes."

Keith smiled and completely went out the store.

***

He went home and quicky changed clothes. The raven haired took his laptop and turned it on. He search for a tutorial in YouTube on how to make them.

After 3 hours of practicing and eventually wasting 24 origami papers that he crumpled in frustration because of accidentally ripping it.

He finally got it and he never felt so proud of himself. _Maybe I can make it more unique by putting notes inside it._ He took a pen and wrote simple notes in each sheet.

Keith spent 4 hours on making 50 paper cranes and he felt like giving himself a pat in the back. It took him too long to make them since he's just getting used to it and eventually getting some little paper cuts. He puts the cranes and papers inside a huge box and hid it under their shared bed.

He wants this to be surprise for his husband on their anniversary that is fast approaching in 2 months.

Keith stretched his arms and legs. He then went off downstairs to eat something for dinner and make Lance something when he gets home from work.

 

He prepared a simple vegetable soup and ate by himself, but of course he prayed first since if Lance found out that he didn't pray, his husband will be upset and rant about his mama getting angry.

 

He saved some for Lance and washed the dishes in the sink. After cleaning up, he went back to the living room and got a call from his brother, Shiro.

 

"Hello?" Keith answered.

 

_"Hi Keith, how are you doing with your new home?"_

 

"It feels like I'm a spoiled brat here."

 

 _"You are though."_ Shiro replied and laughed at the other line.

 

"I'm hanging up." Keith frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

_"No Keith! Wait! I'm just joking, didn't you miss your big brother?"_

 

"You know the answer to that, Shiro."

 

_"Awe but I wanna hear it, I really miss my little brother. It's been a year since we last saw each other."_

"Alright, I miss you, Shiro. Anyways, how are you and Adam doing there?"

 

 _"Oh God you can't believe what happened! He slipped inside the--"_ Shiro eventually got cut off.

 

 _"TAKASHI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!!"_ Adam yelled from the background as Shiro kept laughing from the other line.

 

Keith smiled as he can hear the laughs and funny little aguements they're having. Sometimes he feels a little jealous that Shiro and Adam are always together anywhere. It's obvious since they have the same job as teachers and pilots.

 

He really wish he could spend more time with Lance and have a vacation with him, just a little while.

 

 _"Keith,  what I was about to say is that, he slipped inside the hot springs and his robe fell off. It's was so hilarious!! But I'll call you later. Adam's gonna kill me!"_ Before Keith could say bye, Shiro hung up with the last sound of Adam's voice shouting.

 

He sighed and put phone near him and continued watching TV. As his eyes started dropping slowly.

 

***

 

Lance tried calling Keith but he wasn't picking up. Maybe his husband fell asleep. He was close to the house, just 1 more block away.

 

The brunette arrived and opened the door and saw his lovely Keith sleeping peacefully in the sofa. He smiled and kissed the cheek of his husband. Lance turned off the TV and he carefully cradled him in his arms upstairs to their bedroom. Then he gently placed him and tucked him to bed. Keith shifted a little but didn't wake up.

Lance changed his clothes and was about to head off to bed since it's 10:43 PM and he feels tired but his stomach made a sound. _Oh shit, I didn't have dinner yet._

 

 

He went downstairs and saw a tupperware and a note on top of it saying, "In case you're feeling hungry and didn't eat dinner, it's your food dummy." He smiled at the lovely handwritten note and ate it. Even the soup has gone cold, since he's too lazy to heat it up, it still tasted delicous. Lance washes the plate and utensils that he used and turned off the lights in the kitchen.

 

He then climbed upstairs and went inside their bedroom. He took off his slippers and softly cuddled his precious husband. Keith turned around and faced him and snuggled closer in Lance's chest.

  _Oh how he wish he could spend more time with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!  
> (/ 0 w 0)/  
> You can yell at me in Instagram, @jmem.drawings


	3. Keep Me Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge hangs out and a slight bit of tinsy bitsy angst of the married couple. Honestly, it's barely even there.

The warm sunlight hits his face and woke him from his sleep. He doesn't remember falling asleep on the bed, maybe Lance carried him. Keith looked at the other side of the bed to see no one is there. He quickly rose from the bed and hurriedly went downstairs. He sees his husband fixing his shoes with a bread in his mouth in the living room.

"Lance? You're already going? It's still pretty early. It's 6:59 AM."Keith yawned and slowly scratched his tummy.

"I have an early meeting today. I can't be late." Lance finished fixing his shoes and stood up from the couch. He walked towards Keith and gave him a quick kiss in his husband's forhead. He also told him a quick 'bye'.

Then a blink of an eye, he was out of the door and before Keith could even say anything, hus lover was already in the car. Keith softly sighed and went to the kitchen. _I didn't even notice him coming home last night._

He made himself some hot choco and gently hums a soft tune.

 _________________

 

The brunette eventually reached at work on time and he is greeted by a lovely and elegant lady with white hair.

"Glad you're here on time, Lance. The meeting is about to start." she gestured and they went inside the building.

 

"You know, Allura. It's okay if you don't wait for me outside everyday." Lance chuckled and follows her to the elevator.

 

"There's nothing better to do when I wait inside my office." She chuckled and pressed the button of 8th floor in the elevator. The doors slowly closes. 

 

Allura, the Vice-President of their company is one of Lance's close friends in work. She's a strong and independent woman but also sweet and caring. The brunette adored her kindness but there's no one that can replace his sweet Cariño back home.

 

"Lance, I have a small favor." Allura said with a tone of seriousness but she didn't look at Lance.

 

"What is it Lur?" Lance replied and looked at her.

 

"I have this meet up party with the other company this Saturday, can you come with me?"

 

"What about Matt? I'm kinda wanna stay back home this Saturday and spend time with Kei-" Allura cut him off and said,

"Matt's not available since he has a business trip with Hunk. Plus I think everyone is in a tight schedule to come with me, except you. I really need some company, it's gonna be boring being alone. Pretty please?"

 

Lance put his hand at his nape. _Damn, I guess I don't have a choice._

"Okay, fine." he sighed softly.

 

"Oh don't sigh like that! Surely we'll have fun." She joyfully said and clapped. They eventually reached the 8th floor and the elevator doors opened in front of them. Then they went inside the meeting room with the others.

 

_________________

 

"I can't believe my emo best friend is like a teenage lovesick person." The petite girl with glasses said and laughed teasingly.

 

"The door is right over there, Pidge." Keith frowned and pointed the main door.

"I'm joking, gosh. I wasn't expecting it okay? I never thought you'd make these paper cranes."

 

"I-I just want to do something for Lance. Since he did so many things for me." The raven haired replied with a tint of warm blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

"You know Keith, Lance would really appreciate it but is he going to be happy to see you having so many paper cuts?" she said and  shoved some popcorns on her mouth.

 

"I'm fine with it, just gonna keep it a secret for a while. It's for our anniversary."

 

 "I can help you, you know." 

 

"No thanks, I want to do it all by myself."

 

"Just tell me when you need help or something. I'm always here."

 

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, Pidge." Keith smiled and continued folding the origami papers.

 

Pidge and Keith have been the best of friends since they met, since his brother, Shiro and Pidge's brother, Matt are best friends. So they eventually became friends and got along with the same interests about aliens, mothman and technology stuff. Keith's really glad to have someone like Pidge to be his friend.

 "So what do you want to watch? The First Purge or The Nun?" she asked and went towards the flat screen TV with the DVDs under it on a shelf.

"The First Purge." Keith simply replied and hot himself comfortable on the couch. He eventaully finished 2p paper cranes, it's now his goal to finish 20 everyday.

 

"Is your Catholic ass being sensitive about The Nun?" She gave him a teasing look.

 

"What? Of course not, I just don't prefer any paranormal shit. I'm alone in this house okay? Lance gets home late at night." He frowned and defensively crossed his arms.

 

"So to make it short, you're scared?" Pidge's smirk grew wider and she ended up laughing.

 

"Are you done? Can we just watch it?" The raven haired gave her a glare and huffed.

 

"I thought you love paranormal stuff? We even have a horror movie marathon together."

 

"I'm alone in this big house, Pidge. Obviously I'd be paranoid if I hear some weird ass noise in the night."

 

"You're such a baby." She laughed and put the The First Purge CD inside the DVD player. She went back to the couch with the remote on her hand. Keith just rolled his eyes, ignoring Pidge as she gives him a teasing look.

 

_________________

 

"Well that was a really nice movie." Keith commented as the ending credits play on the screen.

 

"It's amazing, but the fact that the goverment wants to wipe out the poor or the lower class is really savage."

 

"Totally, the protagonist made his character unique."

 

"Yeah, and I guess I gotta go. Matt's been flooding me with messages." She said and stood up from the couch. Pidge fixed her things and shoved it inside her green bag.

 

"I'll walk you through the gate." They went outside the door and eventually stopping at the gates.

 

"Well, thanks for the hospitality, Keith. I wish I could stay longer and keep you company but Matt's bugging me too much." She giggled a little and gave Keith a small pat on his shoulder.

 

"It's okay and also, thank you for keeping me company today. It's been a while since we hang out."

 

"Yeah, maybe another hang out sometime?" 

 

"Sure, you can come whenever."

 

"Keith, I don't think I want to go whenever, I don't want to see you two having sex in the couch or butt naked." Before Keith could say anything, Pidge ran off towards a bus stop across the road laughing loudly.

 

"Why- you! Fuck you, Pidge!" Keith felt his whole face went beet red. And he felt like the neighbors heard what Pidge just said.

 

Eventually the bus arrived and they exchanged waving goodbyes and Keith went back inside the grand mansion.

 

Keith hid the box again under their shared bed and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

 

_________________

 

"So the what time will we meet up?" Lance asked and checking his wrist watch. It's 9:08 PM. He'll reach 9:53 PM at home if he doesn't get caught on traffic. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders a bit. Man, this is so tiring.

 

"8:00 AM sharp. I don't want father to be scolding me for being late just by 1 minute." Allura said and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Does it require to wearing something fancy?"

 

"Uh, just a little? Oh! Just wear something elegantly classic." She simply said and they walk each other side by side towards the parking area.

 

"Okay then. I better get doing, don't want to keep Keith waiting." The brunette said and went inside his car. Allura bid goodbye and also went towards her car.

 

Lance started the engine and then drove off.  It kinda saddens him that he has less time spending with his lover. He comes home late at night and went off early in the morning.

He sighed and played some tunes on the radio to avoid the silence inside his car.

_________________

 

 Keith finished eating and cleaned his dishes. He left some food in the table with a note on top of it. He yawned and motioned upstairs towards their shared bedroom. Maybe he can wait for Lance a little longer? It's not that late yet, it's still 9:56 PM.

He sat on their bed and took his phone from the nightstand. He smiled at his lockscreen photo, it was a picture taken from their Graduation in the Garrison and he input his password and his smile grew wider when he always sees the wallpaper of his phone, it was a picture during their wedding, both of them smiled so wide at the camera.

 

Keith scrolled down through his instagram and saw Shiro's posts about him and Adam on a vacation in Japan. He even saw some pictures of Pidge's tech stuff and she's also entering a contest without telling Keith about it. He frowned and sent a direct message to Pidge and asked her why wasn't he informed about such an event.

 

_________________

 

The raven haired eventually got tired and sent a good night message to Pidge. It's 10:39 PM and his husband is still not home. He tried to stop himself to fall asleep and wait for Lance but his sleepiness get the best of him. He softly drifted off to sleep.

 

After a couple of minutes, Lance eventually came home. He really got stuck in traffic because of the contruction of the bridge. He called out for his lover but no one replied. _He fell asleep._ He took off his shoes and put it in the shoe rack. He went to the kitchen to eat the dinner that Keith prepared.

 

It feels lonely eating by himself. The brunette wonders what is Keith doing here the whole day without him. After eating and cleaning up, he tiredly went upstairs and quickly changed his clothes. He then went to their bed where his peaceful husband is snoring quietly and his long lashes lay close to his soft cheeks.

"Good night, sweetheart." He whispered and hugs Keith around his waist and eventually dozing off to sleep.

 

_________________

 

"Lance, wake up! You have work and it takes you an hour to prepare." Keith said and gently shakes his husband awake.

 

Lance groaned and covers his face with the blanket but his lover already pulled it before he can even try.

 

"Five more minutes..." He grumbled and rolled over the bed.

 

"You've been saying that for the past 20 minutes! If you're not gonna get up in the count of 3 you'll surely suffer." He said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

 

Sadly he was ignored by his husband and continued to sleep even finished counting 1-3. The raven haired frowned and took a glass filled with ice cubes.

"You asked for this." He pulled up his lover's boxers and shoved all the ice cubes.

 

"HOLY FUCK! KEITH! SO FUCKING COLD!!" Lance shouted and was fully awake. He jumped off to bed and the cubes went falling down the floor and slowly melting.

 

Keith laughed and Lance gave him a short glare and shakes off his boxers as the ice cubes fall down.

 

"If I didn't do that, you'll be running late."

 

"You could have pushed me off the bed or something. But putting ice cubes on my ass is not funny, Keith!" Lance said with the obviousness anger in his voice.

 

"You can thank me later for waking you up. Anyway, breakfast is ready." Keith said with a hint of sadness in his voice. _I honestly thought he'd just laugh it off._ He then went downstairs.

 

Lance felt a pang of guilt for getting angry at Keith . He didn't mean to shout at him like that. Fuck, he's just so tired.

 

After taking a shower and preparing himself, the brunette went downstairs and saw his lover in the dining tablet lazily stirring his hot choco. Without saying a word, he hugs Keith's back and gently nuzzle his nose on his soft hair.

"Hey." He started.

Keith didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that." He hugs his lover tighter.

"Is that all you have to apologize for?" Keith whispered.

"Also, I'm sorry for being a dick and getting angry so easily." Keith turned around and gave Lance a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm also sorry for putting ice cubes on your butt. I couldn't think of anything else." 

Lance laughs and went beside Keith and sat down.

 

"Okay, I take back what I said back there, it's really funny. I'm just a little bit of tired and cranky last night, so I got angry."

 

"Don't worry, I honestly understand. I'm just being a baby for getting sad when you shouted at me." Keith embarrassing hid his face with his hair and Lance chuckled softly at his adorable husband.

 

"Aweee, you're always my baby." He gave Keith a quick hug and he replied with a groan.

 

"Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

 

"It's really nice when you make breakfast, I'll never get tired of your cooking." The brunette replied and started eating happily as the raven haired looks at his husband with a smile on his face.

 

_I guess I'll wake up early to make breakfast everday and at least you can keep me company every morning before going to work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! :'D I'll eventually right a long one on the next one. And I'd also love to know what are your thoughts about the story!
> 
> You can also yell at me in instagram @jmem.drawings


	4. Just A Little Longer

"That was delicious, the best breakfast I ever tasted next to mama's cooking," Lance said and picked up his plate. Keith playfully rolled his eyes and huffed. "You always say that, when will I be the number one?" He asked and went over to Lance and started fixing his necktie. "Awe, baby, you're always number one in my heart," Lance replied and a soft chuckled came out from his lips. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go or you'll surely be late," Keith proudly looked at the necktie. "It's like you want me to go away, Keef," Lance pouted and gave Keith a quick hug. He felt a small pang of pain in his chest, he always wanted Lance to stay, but he can't just stop him going to work for his selfish reasons. "Why would I want that?" Keith asked and looked at his husband in the eyes. "I don't know, maybe I'm getting too much annoying and I can't control my anger lately, maybe you're tired of me--" He cut him off and grabbed his husband face with his soft palms and put their foreheads together.

 

"Lance, you're rambling again. I would never get tired of you. Well yeah, sure you're annoying sometimes, but that makes you, you. And I love you so much, I think I'm the one who thinks you're tired of me," Keith said as his voice gets a little lower in the last part of his sentence. Keith was never good in explaining his feelings verbally, he's too embarrassed and never liked to share anything, but when he speaks, it's so meaningful and can seriously make Lance soft and want to kiss his whole face. He puts his hand in Keith's and brought it to his lips and giving it a gently kiss.

"I don't want to go to work with puffy eyes from crying, mullet," he softly giggled and wiped his eyes. "Nobody said you should cry," Keith replied and the corner of his lips curl, forming a smirk. "Rude! This moment should have been important and you ruined the mood," Lance fake pouted and Keith just laughed. "I'm sorry, okay? Now go before you're going to be stuck in traffic," he gave Lance a quick peck on the lips and walked with him through the main door.

 

"I'll call you later? The party will be over by midnight or something," Keith hummed in response and then Lance was out of the door towards his blue car. He waved goodbye and waited until Lance was out of sight. He went upstairs and quickly pulled out the box underneath their bed.

 

"Okay Keith, time to work," he said to himself and started writing simple notes and then folding them into paper cranes.

 

***

 

"Lance! Glad you made it on time! Let's go, shall we?" Allura said with a bright smile. She looks stunning with a peach colored gown, defining her slim and sexy figure. Obviously, Allura is always attractive and a lot of men are chasing and fighting for her. But it looks like she was never interested to those men. "I thought I was going to be late, the traffic really sucked! By the way, you look really beautiful, Allura, as always." Lance complimented and a faint blush spread across her face.

 

"Thank you, Lance. Now, we should really get going." Lance followed and went inside the company's car.

 

 The travel time going to the venue wasn't that long and they eventually came to the place. A lot of high class business men and women can be seen entering the elegant building and it made the Cuban's hand a bit sweaty. Allura gentley placed her soft hand to his and said, "Hey, don't get nevous. It's just a business party. Nothing to be worried about."

"Who wouldn't worry? 'Llura, there are a lot of high class people there, to think I could blend in," the brunette replied and gentley removed his hand from her touched.

 

"Pshhh, you'll be fine. Just stay close with me. Let's go then!" they went stepped out of the car and proceeded outside.

 

The place was gorgeous, it had a huge golden chandelier in the center of the room and a grand buffet is also placed at the center. Lance never experienced this kind of business parties before so it gave him a shock, everything is so grand and beautiful. He tried to be confident and gave respectful nods to the people who smiled and greeted them.

 

Allura was gracefully talking to others while he's just by her side listening and nodding about business related topics. Suddenly a blonde girl approached them and gleefully said, "Allura! It's been a while! How are you?"

Allura immediately smiled and excused the other person she was talking to.

"Romelle! I didn't know you'd be here. And I'm doing quite alright. How about you?" Allura replied and they hugged for a few seconds.

"Just a bit busy with the designs for the next fashion trends," the blonde replied and they chatted for a while, while Lance was just quietly listening and looking around the place.

 

"Allura! You never told me you have a boyfriend!" Romelle exclaimed and Lance immediately snapped out from a daze.

"Oh wait, you've got it all wr--" he was about to explain but then he was cut off my Allura and an arm suddenly slips with his other arm.

 

"Ahaha, I'm a bit embarrassed to tell anyone about it yet since we're kinda keeping it a secret." Allura said and clinged to gis side. He was too shocked to move or react from what he heard and felt his blood ran cold.

 

"Oh so that's why! But you should tell your father! He's so worried that you won't get married," Romelled replied and giggled a little.

 

"Hey! What about you? You're also single like a pringle. And I'll tell him soon so don't worry, Romelle." Allura said and let go of Lance's arm.

 

"Well, see ya later, I need to go back, my brother is probably looking for me," the blonde said and they exchanged their goodbyes and off she went.

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Lance thought.

 

"Allura what the fuck!" Lance whispered with an irritated tone.

 

"I'm really sorry, Lance. But I needed to do that so father won't push me in any arranged marriage." Allura replied with an apologetic face.

Lance was really speechless and fell silent. He pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, I've been dealing a lot of stuff in my life ;u;


End file.
